


Safe House Compromised

by Purely_a_trashcan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Belts, Blackwatch Era, Corporal Punishment, Hair-pulling, M/M, Power Play, Punishment, Spanking, all consenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 17:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14597724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purely_a_trashcan/pseuds/Purely_a_trashcan
Summary: Jesse's mistake compromises a safe house. Gabe isn't happy.





	Safe House Compromised

Gabe was fuming. He had trained Jesse better than this. This was a damn fool’s mistake, not an agent of Blackwatch’s. Their best safe house was now enemy knowledge because McCree was too stupid to cover his tracks. They had gotten back from the mission last night, so the first thing Gabe faced in the morning was his ward’s colossal fuck up. He stormed down the halls, younger agents side-stepping to avoid him by a wide margin.

He punched the code in for Jesse’s room, going in and slamming the door shut. Jesse was still in bed, on top of the covers with a light blanket over his lap, hat hiding his face. He shot up, looking at Gabe in surprise. “Jefe?” Gabe crossed the room and hauled him up by his shirt collar. Jesse yelped a little. “You god damn fool .” He growled in Jesse’s face.

“What’d I do?!” Jesse asked, frozen.

“You left the location of the safe house at the infiltration point!” Jesse paled a little. “Oh. Oh, fuck .” He whispered.

“Yeah, ‘Oh, fuck’.” He shoved Jesse to sit on the bed, undoing his belt furiously. Jesse’s eyes widened a little more. His hope of rough, brutal fucking was dashed when he was hauled up so Gabe could sit and yank him across his thigh.

Gabe’s belt landed hard and fast over his denim-covered ass. “Ah, jefe!” Gabe brought it down again and again before roughly shoving Jesse off his lap. Jesse fell and scrambled up, watching Gabe like an abused animal. Gabe undid his belt and roughly shoved his pants and boxers down, nails scratching down Jesse’s hip. Jesse whimpered, blushing brightly. He was half hard already.

Gabe yanked him over his lap again and started to lay into him with the belt, pulling back as far as he could. He didn’t stop until Jesse’s ass was hot and red, Jesse’s boots tapping on the floor as he squirmed. Gabe shoved him off his lap again, Jesse staying on his hands and knees this time, panting harshly. He was rock hard now. Gabe’s body was so warm. He was so strong and rough and it mashed every single one of Jesse’s buttons.

Gabe lashed the belt down over his ass, Jesse twitching forward. “Ah! I’m sorry!” Gabe’s backswing had a wider range like this, the belt coming down harder and faster. Jesse bucked forward with every strike, pushing his ass back for more each time, his dick slapping his stomach occasionally. It took Gabe a minute of laying into Jesse’s ass to realize the man was pushing back for more. Bruises had already formed in some places, small blooms of blue.

He nudged Jesse on his back with his boot, pushing his hip. Jesse rolled pliantly. Gabe scoffed. “You’re seriously hard right now? Do you fuck up so I’ll punish you?”

Jesse’s eyes were blurry but he managed to moan out, “No, sir.”

Gabe yanked him up by his shirt collar, getting in his face. “You seem to be enjoying yourself. Am I not hitting hard enough?”

Jesse shuddered visibly. “Yes, sir. It’s hard enough.” He shuddered again.

“Bend over the bed,” Gabe growled. Jesse fumbled over his own feet as he moved to bend over the edge of the bed. Gabe lashed the belt down full force across Jesse’s ass. Jesse arched his back and sobbed an apology. Gabe started aiming for his upper thighs, watching the red stripes bloom up. Jesse was nearly wailing now, thrusting against the edge of the bed. Gabe growled.

“Are you seriously humping the bed?” Jesse couldn’t respond, breathless. Gabe dropped the belt and crossed his arms, glaring at Jesse. Jesse finally calmed down enough, looking behind him curiously. “I… sorry. I couldn't… I-“

Gabe held up his hand to silence him. “Save it. Stay there.” Gabe went to his bedside table and wrenched it open, grabbing his bottle of lube and tossing it next to him. “Fuck yourself. Give me a show.”

Jesse’s hands were shaking as he fumbled with the bottle, covering his fingers (and making a mess of it on the sheets) before reaching back and sinking two fingers in deep. He moaned loudly, head dropping down on the bed. He met his own thrusting hand, hips moving back. He was already close, the bright pain across his ass coupled with the knowledge that Gabe was watching him finger fuck himself pushing him close to the edge, fast. “Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck…” he was whisper-moaning to himself, thighs shaking hard

His back arched as he came, gasping raggedly as he shot over his fist and onto the blanket. He withdrew his fingers, slumping forward while his chest heaved. Gabe gripped his hair and pulled him back so he was looking up at Gabe. Gabe shoved the soiled blankets off the bed and sat down, undoing his pants with one hand while still maintaining his grip on Jesse. He pulled his cock out, yanking Jesse’s face to it, growling, “Suck. And you’d better impress me.”


End file.
